The Random Room! (fourth wall breaking!)
by ChocoChipKitty
Summary: Fourteen Pokemon have suddenly dropped into a room. There's a button in the corner: "FOURTH WALL BREAKING SYSTEM." Things are gonna get hectic! Cookies, roller coasters, rivalries, epic journeys into the wilderness, weird interviews, PJO, adventures on the narrating platform... yes, hectic indeed! Inspired by What Goes Down in the PC by Reevee21! ((HIATUS... sorry guys...))
1. Breaking the Fourth Wall

**Welcome to the Random Room! Buckle your seatbelts, folks. It's fourth-wall-breaking time. And I dedicate this chapter to Reevee21 because this story was inspired by her story, What Goes Down in the PC. If you like my story, be sure to read hers as well! **

**I don't own Pokémon, and enjoy! **

**... **

"Whaaaaauuugghhhhh!"

"Loooooooook oooooouuuut beeelooooowwww!"

It was just a plain old empty room. Then a hole opened in the ceiling and a Glaceon fell out.

"Oof!" Glaceon muttered.

Then an Umbreon fell on top of her.

"Ow!" Glaceon yelped. "Ya really have to do that, author?!"

...yes.

"It's fine, Glaceon." Umbreon eased. He shot a glare at me.

Well, geez, I'm sorry! I wanted to start off this story with a bang.

Suddenly, a cannon went off out of nowhere.

Glaceon rolled her eyes. "Seriously? That wasn't funny."

Yes it was!

"No," Umbreon argued. "It wasn't."

Fine, whatever. Should we get on with this? Don't answer that. Yes we should.

"Okay, well, I thought we needed some more - " Glaceon began, before being interrupted by a loud roar. That's when Charizard landed square in the center of the floor, startling Glaceon and Umbreon out of their minds.

" - Pokémon?" Glaceon finished, her voice barely a squeak.

"You wanted me? Here I am! The great and almighty CHARIZARD!" Charizard roared, showing off his muscles.

Then Dragonite landed next to him and began showing off her own muscles. "But if you want real power, you're asking for DRAGONITE!" She countered, just as loud as Charizard.

Charizard shot a glare at Dragonite. Dragonite shot a glare right back. Glaceon and Umbreon, meanwhile, swallowed nervously.

_This is going to be hectic, _they were both thinking. _Very hectic indeed._

Then the hole in the ceiling opened again, and Chikorita and Cyndaquil dropped onto Charizard's and Dragonite's heads, respectively.

"HEY!" Both Charizard and Dragonite roared. They sure like to roar a lot.

"OF COURSE WE LIKE TO ROAR A LOT! WE'RE CHARIZARD AND DRAGONITE!" Charizard and Dragonite yelled. Sorry, _roared._

Chikorita and Cyndaquil giggled. They hopped off Charizard's and Dragonite's heads. Glaceon and Umbreon glanced at each other.

Oh, by the way, they're siblings.

Umbreon pointed to the above sentence. "Make sure you remember that, ' kay? Someone once mistook us for boyfriend and girlfriend..."

Glaceon shuddered. "Umbreon? My boyfriend? I can't imagine."

Well, it wouldn't be that bad, would it? Those two would make a cute couple. If they weren't related.

"STOP IT, AUTHOR!" Glaceon and Umbreon shouted at the same time.

You guys, it's Kit! Just call me Kit!

"Okay. Stop it, _Kit._" Umbreon replied sarcastically.

Then the hole in the ceiling opened again and eight more Pokémon dropped out of it.

Butterfree.

Lopunny.

Shuppet.

Ambipom.

Staravia.

Piplup.

Oshawott.

And... Meloetta.

"Oh, no..." Glaceon moaned. "Not this group..."

"What, you've met these guys before?" Umbreon inquired, clearly confuzzled. "And 'confuzzled' is not a word, Kit. See? It has one of those squiggly red lines under it!"

I don't care, Umbreon. You're confuzzled anyway, so deal with it.

"Well, no. I haven't met these Pokémon before." Glaceon responded. "But just scroll up and read that list one more time..." She shuddered. "We're in for one heck of a roller coaster ride."

Ooh, roller coaster ride... good idea, Glaceon! I'll have to add one in a couple chapters or so!

"Stop giving her ideas!" Chikorita jumped in.

"Yeah. This story is going to be hectic as it is!" Cyndaquil added.

"Do you have any cookies?" Chikorita suddenly asked.

"Make that burnt cookies," Cyndaquil corrected.

"Or seashell flavor cookies!" Oshawott piped up. "Wait... do those exist...?"

"Naw, but bubble flavor cookies do." Piplup replied haughtily.

The ceiling opened up again and fourteen cookies fell into the room.

"YAY!" The fourteen Pokémon shouted. Each Pokémon grabbed a cookie. Cyndaquil used Flamethrower on hers. Chikorita just ate hers. Oshawott grabbed seaweed out of Nowhere and used it as a topping on his. Piplup used Bubblebeam on his. Charizard snapped his in half with his mighty muscles. Dragonite snapped hers into fourths with HER mighty muscles. And all the other Pokémon personalized their own cookies as well.

After Glaceon finished her delicious frozen cookie, she noticed a button on the ground in the corner. "Hey, what's that?" She inquired, padding over to it.

It was labeled: _FOURTH WALL BREAKING SYSTEM._

"YAY! Let's press it!" Chikorita squealed. "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

Umbreon frowned. "Wait, hold up, hold up. That makes NO sense. Why would we need to press this button? We've already been breaking the fourth wall this whole chapter!" He protested.

"We have?" Meloetta blinked, clearly surprised.

"Yes, actually. Just go up and re-read the whole chapter again..." Staravia agreed.

"You're right!" Meloetta gasped, not noticing Piplup and Oshawott, who were going googly-eyed over her. And they say boys are oblivious!

"I am not oblivious! I'm just pretending not to notice so they'll keep trying to flirt with me!" Meloetta hissed.

Oh, sorry, Meloetta.

Surprisingly, Piplup and Oshawott didn't even hear Meloetta say that. Okay, boys ARE oblivious.

"Just press it already, somebody!" Charizard roared.

"Yeah!" Dragonite roared.

"I'll do it!" Shuppet piped up. He floated over to the button. "Oh, wait. I don't have arms."

Ambipom facepalmed with one of his tails. "Fine. Let me do it."

Ambipom slapped the button with one of his tails.

Nothing happened.

He pressed it again.

And again.

And again.

PRESS PRESS PRESS PRESS PRESS PRESS PRESS PRESS PRESS PRESS PRESS PRESS PRESS PRESS PRESS -

"Okay, enough sound effects, Kit." Charizard interrupted dryly. "Looks like the button doesn't do any - "

Suddenly, a thousand rainbow tie-dye balloons randomly popped out of a purple vortex and burst into sunflower seeds. The seeds sprouted into polka-dot sunflowers and then transformed into clouds. The clouds poured out snow and pixie dust, so all the Pokémon started to float and were covered in snow. Then the snow melted and flooded the little room so it was a swimming pool. Then the pixie dust made the water disappear. Then a black-haired teenaged boy with an orange shirt appeared.

"Hello author!" The boy said. "My name is Percy Jackson!" Then he disappeared. Then the High School Musical characters jumped out of the hole in the ceiling and sang "We're All in This Together" and the fourteen Pokémon joined in. Then it started snowing again. Then Lopunny erased that sentence so it wasn't anymore. Then I put it back in. Then Butterfree erased it. Then it was beautiful and sunny. Then all the characters sang "Somewhere over the Rainbow" with Dorothy as they watched the Wizard of Oz.

How's that for breaking the fourth wall and being utterly random all at the same time?

"That's pretty good. Hey, wherever we are, I think this place needs a name." Butterfree piped up.

"How about the Random Room?" Cyndaquil suggested.

"Okay, it's decided!" Lopunny said cheerfully. "The Random Room it is!"

All the Pokémon cheered.

HEY! AS AUTHOR, I AND I ALONE AM ALLOWED TO NAME THINGS IN THIS STORY!

We're going to call it... the Random Room. :D

...

**Me: Wow! I can't believe it! The first chapter of my new fic is up! **

**Gary: Hi. **

**Me: OHMYARCEUSGARYWHEREDIDYOUCOMEFROMYOUARESOAWESOME! **

**Gary: Um... **

**Cutemon: Hi, as well. **

**Me: Hi Cutemon! Did you see Gary? Did you? He's awesome! TOTALLY AWESOME! **

**Cutemon: Um... okay? **

**Me: Well, thanks for reading this chapter! We're enjoying it up here on the narrating platform! **

**Gary: You betcha we are! **

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEWWWWW! **


	2. What is Nowhere?

**First of all, I'd like to thank none other than Reevee21 for giving this story its first review! You rock, Reevee! **

**And next, I would like to introduce the official narrators of this story, who will be enjoying life up on the narrating platform: **

**Me (well, duh) **

**Gary Oak **

**Cutemon **

**Annabeth Chase **

**...and Link! **

**Aaaaannnd, one more thing. I run a FanFiction image service! Cover images, profile pics, whatever ya want, I can draw it! Any characters you want! See my profile for details. **

**Anyhow, I don't own Pokémon. Enjoy this chapter! **

**... **

Shuppet sat on the floor of the room, munching a levitating cookie. Yes, Shuppet's cookie was levitating. Don't ask ME how.

Shuppet pointed to the above sentence with his little head-pointy-thing because he had no hands. "I'm not sitting, Kit. I'm floating. In the air."

I scowled and tugged my bangs. Be quiet and let me type, Shuppet.

Hey, wait a minute... where did you get that cookie?! I didn't give it to you!

"Um." Shuppet twiddled his thumbs. "Oh, and I don't have thumbs, so I can't twiddle them."

Cyndaquil padded over to Shuppet. "Hiya there Shuppie-boy. Where'd ya get the cookie?"

Shuppet sighed dramatically. "Weellllll..."

"...Well?" Cyndaquil prompted.

"Well, I pulled it out of Nowhere." Shuppet replied.

"Out of nowhere?" Cyndaquil asked, as she was clearly confuzzled by this.

"CONFUZZLED IS NOT A WORD!" Umbreon yelled from somewhere. Annoyed, I smacked him into next chapter, so he won't bother us anymore this chapter.

"...anyway, I meant out of Nowhere, with a capital N," Shuppet corrected. "That's where I got my cookie."

"What is Nowhere?" Cyndaquil cocked her head. She still didn't get it.

"Nowhere is the place that I got my seaweed from last chapter!" Oshawott jumped in.

I went back read the last chapter, just to be sure. Oh yeah... there it is! Hmm. Why would there be seaweed in the middle of Nowhere?

"And it's the place I pull out random bouquets of roses to offer to Meloetta!" Piplup added.

I frowned and pulled up the Black and White episode, "Expedition to Onix Island!" Oh, I see it! There it is! Who put roses in the middle of Nowhere?

"No, I get MY roses from Nowhere!" Oshawott argued.

"You mean I get MINE!" Piplup shot back.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"Guys, seriously!" Charizard interrupted from nearby, where he was having an arm-wrestling contest with Dragonite. "I'm getting tired of reading all of those 'MINE's!"

"Yeah." Shuppet agreed. "And anyhow, why were you two using MY Nowhere?"

"Nowhere is... yours?" Cyndaquil asked Shuppet. She was still confuzzled.

"..." said the absence of Umbreon, who would have jumped in and corrected me about confuzzledness. IN YOUR FACE, UMBREON! YOU GOT SMACKED INTO NEXT CHAPTER!

The absence of Umbreon rolled his eyes.

Cyndaquil was still having trouble following the conversation. Then she reached out, grabbed a mallet out of Nowhere, and whacked Shuppet, Piplup, and Oshawott senseless with it. Cyndaquil smirked. "That's better."

Yes, excellent job, Cyndaquil!

Cyndaquil took a bow. "Why, thank you, Kit!" Then she thrust the mallet back into Nowhere. "Guess I figured out what Nowhere is, after all."

Meanwhile, in a place called Cerulean City...

Misty Waterflower reached into Nowhere to get her mallet so she could whack Ash upside the head... but it wasn't there! Frustrated, Misty leaned into Nowhere and began rummaging through its many contents. Where was her hammer?!

Then it hit her in the head with a _clonk._ Cyndaquil was finished with it. Not that Misty knew anything about Cyndaquil "borrowing" her mallet.

Meanwhile, a young Japanese-American girl with her shining black hair in two buns was busily putting together a roller coaster.

"HEY!" Chikorita yelped. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE HER IDEAS, GLACEON!"

Glaceon winced. "Sorry..."

...

**Cutemon: Yay! **

**Gary: Why do ya gotta say "yay" all the time, Cutemon? **

**Cutemon: Because I can! Yay! **

**Link: HIYAH! *swings sword at Gary* **

**Me: Gary! Link, stop it! Save the sword for when you're in-game! **

**Link: Awww... **

**Annabeth: These people are weird. What's that, a talking pink rabbit with headphones?! **

**Me: If you're gonna hang around with us, Annabeth, you've got lotsa stuff to learn... anyway, don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! And review! Did I say that already? I LOVE REVIEWS! **

**Link: SHE LOVES REVIEWS! HIYAH! *swings sword* **

**Everyone: LINK! **


	3. Roller Coaster!

**Annabeth: Hi. Welcome to this third extremely weird and random chapter of... what was this story called again...? Oh, yeah! The Random Room! **

**Gary: Yeah. Anyway, Kit doesn't own Pokémon. She DOES, however, own all her OCs. All of them. 'Cause they're awesome. **

**Me: NOOOO, YOU'RE THE AWESOME ONE, GARYYYYY! **

**Gary: ...? **

**Cutemon: And guess what? Reevee21 added a Thanksgiving Special to WGDitPC! So high five/high paw/high wing/high tail for that! **

**Me: High... tail? **

**Cutemon: We have an Ambipom in this story, do we not? **

**... **

Chikorita gasped when she saw the roller coaster.

Then she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"GLACEON! THERE IS A ROLLER COASTER IN HERE!"

Glaceon lifted her head from where she was sleeping in the corner of the room. Then her eyes widened. "Oh my Arceus..."

GLACEON! LANGUAGE! That sentence up there is not very nice!

"Whaaat? I just said 'Oh my - "

Don't, Glaceon. Just don't.

"Fine." Glaceon rolled her eyes. Then she turned her attention back to the roller coaster. "Oooo - kay... this was my fault, wasn't it...?"

"Yes. Great job putting the idea into her head in the first chapter." Ambipom nodded from the ceiling, where he was munching on a cookie. Wait a minute, where did he get a cookie from?!

"From the middle of Nowhere. Shuppet explained that last chapter, remember?" Ambipom reminded the wonderful readers. The readers all nodded because yes, they did remember.

"WHY ARE YOU USING MY NOWHERE?!" A voice roared. It was probably Charizard or Dragonite. Those two roar a lot -

"NO, IT WAS NOT EITHER OF THOSE TWO! IT WAS _ME!" _Shuppet roared again as he stomped out from the closet. Wait, we had a closet in here?!

"Yes, we had a closet. And Shuppet can't stomp. He doesn't have feet." Umbreon piped up. He was obviously confuzzled about -

"CONFUZZLED. IS. NOT. A. WORD." Umbreon said darkly. Maybe I should have smacked him TWO chapters further, and not just one. Well, I can always smack him again. Right?

"Wrong!" Glaceon jumped in front of her brother. Call it being overprotective. "Now can we just focus on the... situation... we've got now?" She gestured to the roller coaster.

"How'd it even git here?" Butterfree inquired lazily, and with a southern belle drawl nonetheless. "Ah mean, it's nawt like we've gawt some roller coaster engineerin' chick just hangin' around..."

"Hi there!" A perky voice piped up. Out from behind the roller coaster stepped a girl with shining black hair in two buns and sapphire blue eyes. There was an ice cream cone in her hand. "I'm Ana Marie, your friendly neighborhood roller coaster engineerin' chick and fixer upper person!"

Butterfree gaped at the sentence above. "Well, ah'll be darned..."

"Ana Marie you say? Well, I would like to welcome you to our humble... um... room! Call it the Random Room! Would you care for the all-day tour?" Lopunny said with flourish. Ambipom facepalmed with one of his tails.

"Uh... I think Ana can do without the all-day tour..." Ambipom interrupted.

"No interrupting!" Lopunny snapped.

"I didn't interrupt!" Ambipom cried innocently.

"Yes you did. See that sentence there? It says you interrupted."

"Oh... erm, sorry..?" Ambipom mumbled sheepishly. He stepped backwards, only to trip back into the roller coaster car. "GAH!" He cried as the ride started.

The ride started slow but abruptly sped up, flashing through dozens of loop-de-loop's, 90 degree drops, twists, turns, and even jumps.

"WAAAUUUU-AAAUUUGGGGHHHH-AGGGHHHHHH-AUUUGGHHHHHH!" Ambipom shrieked.

"Stop... screaming... like... a... BANSHEE... Ambipom!" Everyone yelped.

Then the ride abruptly stopped, and Ambipom leaped out of there as fast as he could and hid,.shaking, behind a surprised and confuzzled Staravia.

"CONFUZZLED IS NOT A - "

Shut up, Umbreon.

Ana Marie, meanwhile, watched the whole scene with a giddy expression and took several licks of her ice cream cone. "Boy, that was exciting! You guys sure are neat! I'll have to get Kit to let me in here more often!"

...

**Well, there's the third chapter! Poor Ambipom... **

**Link: Whaddaya mean, "Poor Ambipom"?! That ride looks AWESOME! **

**Annabeth: DUDE! WAIT! *grabs Link* **

**Gary: *helping to restrain Link* He... sure reminds me... of... another guy... I know! **

**Annabeth: *still restraining Link* That's... funny. Me... too! **

**Me: Link, you can't ride the roller coaster now. The chapter's over! **

**Link: *pouting* Aww... **

**Cutemon: Reevee likes to say this... hmm, maybe I will too... okay, I will! HUG AN EEVEE, GUYS! **

**Me: Yeah! And REVIEW! Do that, too! I love reviews! **

**Cutemon: YAAAAYYYY! **


	4. Polka-Dots

**CHAPTER FOUR **

**Polka-Dots **

**Annabeth: Polka-dots? Ohhh great. This'll be interesting. **

**Interesting? Oh, Annabeth, what an understatement! **

…

Glaceon frowned at the roller coaster. She was still wondering how Ana had managed to build it in less than a day. Glaceon was somewhat sane, unlike a certain Shuppet whom we all know, and this random roller coaster appearance still made NO SENSE to her. Eh. I guess that doesn't matter—Glaceon'll lose her sanity too, eventually.

"Who says I'll lose my sanity?!" Glaceon growled at me.

Suddenly, the ceiling of the Room opened up (again) and a bunch of polka dots spilled out. Glaceon's eyes widened.

Oh, did I mention she's obsessed with polka dots?

"OH MY ARCEUS POLKA DOTS POLKA DOTS POLKA DOTS EVERYWHERE! WOOOOO HOOOOOOO!" Glaceon whooped as she played and splashed in the polka dots. Soon, she was completely polka-dotted! The polka-dotted Glaceon starting to race about the Room, slapping polka dots all over the walls, ceiling, floors, and—

Hey, wait a minute! Where'd all the other Pokémon go?!

"Hey, wait a minute! Where'd all the other Pokémon go?!" Glaceon yelped, echoing my line. Ahem. Glaceon. I think maybe I COPYRIGHTED that. (Or maybe I didn't, and I'm just saying that so you won't steal my lines, but you'll never know about that.)

"We know now," Lopunny announced, pulling a laptop from out of Nowhere and reading this story off of it.

"Hey! MY LAPTOP!" Staravia screeched, and dive-bombed Lopunny to grab the laptop.

"Hey! MY NOWHERE!" Shuppet screeched as well. Wait a minute, all the other Pokémon just came back!

"Wait a minute, all the other Pokémon just came back!" Glaceon gasped. SHE COPIED MY LINE AGAIN!

"Oh, we were just hanging out in the Room Next Door. It's Next Door to our Room," Butterfree drawled nonchalantly. How can a Pokémon drawl nonchalantly? How can anyone drawl nonchalantly? I'm kind of confuzzled about this—

"CONFUZZLED IS NOT A WORD!" UMBREON YELLED OH DANG HOLD ON CAPS LOCK GOT STUCK DANG IT I CAN'T GET IT OFf oh wait, that's better. Anyway, where were we?

"I was telling you CONFUZZLED IS NOT A WORD," Umbreon replied very impatiently. I almost smacked him into Nowhere, but got distracted by Glaceon… wait, what's Glaceon doing…?!

"POLKA DOT! POLKA DOT!" Glaceon squealed, slapping polka dots on all the other Pokémon. Soon, everyone was completely covered in polka dots. Including me. Wait, what?!

"Look at Kit! She's polka-dotted!" Cyndaquil gasped. The other Pokémon gasped as well. Then Chikorita started singing "Happy" by Pharell (Is that how you spell his name? "No." Thank you, Umbreon, for once again being the pessimist here.) and bouncing around everywhere.

"I'm… polka dotted…" I gasped as well. "I'm a… a polka-dot Kit! A POLKA-KIT!"

Meanwhile, Glaceon was humming the Polka-Dot Anthem (Does that exist? "No." Thank you again, Umbreon.) and continuing to slap polka-dots everywhere.

I told you she'd lose her sanity.

…

**Well, there you have it! Glaceon is officially insane! **

**Glaceon: Polka-dots… hee hee… **

**Link: Polka-dots?! Those sound cool. Can I have some? Am I allowed to hit them with my sword? **

**Annabeth: More and more, you remind me of Percy, you know. **

**Gary: Percy? He reminds ME of ASH. **

**Annabeth: Tell me about this 'Ash', my fellow somewhat-sane person… **

**Oh no! We're still somewhat sane?! NOOOOO! Don't worry, I'll fix that next chapter. Hee hee. :D Well, I hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter! **

**Cutemon: HUG YOUR EEVEE! DON'T KILL ME REEV!**


	5. SPECIAL: Merry Christmas!

**CHAPTER FIVE: HOLIDAY SPECIAL: Merry Christmas! **

**Sorry for the huge, long wait for this chapter. I know I'm two days late for a Christmas special, but who cares?! **

**Annabeth: Not me. I'm just glad it's up at all, you lazy stick-in-the-mud. **

…**weeellll, geee, thaaannnks, Annabeth. **

**Annabeth: Hey, no prob, Kit. It's what friends are for! **

…

"MERRY CHRISTMAAAASSSSSS!" Chikorita shrieked, leaping all across the room. She had been sleeping in the closet. Why she was sleeping in the closet, we will never know.

"IT WAS BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT, GENIUS!" Chikorita responded, still shrieking.

…okay then. Never mind.

Everyone else had been sleeping in the corner on the huge pile of giant fluffy feather pillows, like normal people. Er, Pokémon.

Wait, wait… normal?! OH NO! NORMALCY! YOU GUYS HAVE CAUGHT A CASE OF NORMALCY!

"What?! WHAT?!" Glaceon shrieked as she leaped to her feet. "NOOOO!"

"It's okay! We can fix it. It's Christmas, remember? There is no way we will stay normal on Christmas, so don't worry." Umbreon replied.

Shuppet grinned maniacally.

Oh my Zelda.

Oshawott snorted. "'Oh my Zelda'? Seriously, Kit?!"

Meloetta shrugged. "I think it's a perfectly good game series."

"You know what, I changed my mind! I LOVE ZELDA! OH MY ZELDA, ZELDA IS AWESOME! HEAR THAT, MELOETTA?!" Oshawott shouted.

"HEEEEYYYY, I LOVE ZELDA TOO, MELOETTA!" Piplup shouted as well.

Piplup and Oshawott glared at each other. And I'm talking really, really HARD glares.

"You aren't talking, Kit," Ambipom reminded me. "You're typing."

Oh, be quiet.

"Hey, did everyone forget that IT'S CHRISTMAS?!" Chikorita shrieked.

"CHRISTMAAAASSSS!" The other Pokémon shrieked as well, and a whole truckload of gifts dropped into the room from that hole in the ceiling.

"OW! WHY DID A TRUCK JUST FALL ON ME?!"

Uh, minus the truck. Sorry, Umbreon.

"Oooh! POLKA-DOTS!" Glaceon gasped as she unwrapped a jumbo-sized package of rainbow colored polka-dots.

"Cookies!" Chikorita squealed when she unwrapped her gift: a huge tin of cookies in an assortment of flavors.

"A new mallet!" Cyndaquil cried upon unwrapping her present. "Now I don't have to use Misty's anymore!"

**Meanwhile, in Cerulean City… **

Misty was keeping her mallet in her backpack, anyway, so Cyndaquil couldn't have used it. She had received a threat from LovingTogetic that had something to do with PokéShipping and a few embarrassing moments which would be revealed if Misty didn't keep the mallet in the bag…

**Back in the Room… **

Cyndaquil thrust her own mallet into Nowhere to use later, where it promptly clonked LovingTogetic on the head.

"Hey! NOT ANOTHER ONE! What sort of threat will I have to make this time?!" LovingTogetic growled. Why don't we call her Togie for short?

"Yeah! TOGIE!" Ambipom cheered, wearing his new pair of sunglasses.

"Is this… a gun from the Wii game Top Shot Arcade?" Shuppet asked, eyes widening as he unwrapped his gift. How he managed it without hands, we will never know.

"Easy. I used Psychic, Kit." Shuppet rolled his eyes.

…okay, then. Never mind. Am I getting déjà vu?

"Yeah," Dragonite replied. "Take a look at the beginning of the chapter."

"YEAH!" Charizard roared into his voice distorter, which he had just gotten for Christmas.

Oshawott had gotten a DS and Piplup had gotten a collection of every Pokémon game ever created. The two high-fived.

"Yeah!" They shouted together.

"Wait a minute, wouldn't that be a high-paw?" Piplup frowned. He was confuzzled.

Um, maybe? And aren't you two bitter enemies or somethi—

"WAIT A SECOND KIT HOLD ON DID YOU JUST— ! CONFUZZLED IS NOT A WORD!" Umbreon howled. He was a little late on that… and Cyndaquil is brandishing that mallet of hers in a very evil way…

"Yeah!" Shuppet shouted, using Psychic to hold his new Wii gun. "Who's first?" He grinned maniacally. Again. I think it's a hobby of his.

"Shuppet, careful! This fic is supposed to be K+ rating remember?!" Meloetta scolded.

"I DON'T CARE! DIE!" Shuppet screeched.

Glaceon rolled her eyes. She was covered in polka-dots. "Shuppet, don't you get the true meaning of Christmas at all?! Which is, um, definitely NOT killing everyone in sight!"

"Huh?" Shuppet stared at her, confuzzled. SHUT UP, UMBREON.

"But I didn't - "

But you were going to! Anyway, where were we? Oh, right, Shuppet doesn't know the true meaning of Christmas and everything -

"SHUPPET DOESN'T KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF CHRISTMAS?!" Ambipom gasped.

The Room went dead silent.

"Oh no." Cyndaquil dropped her mallet.

"Oh cookies." Chikorita said with a mouthful of chocolate crumbs.

"Oh Arceus." Glaceon muttered.

GLACEON! LANGUAGE!

"Be quiet, Kit! We are dealing with a case of Christmaslessness here!" Umbreon spat.

Um, if I be quiet, the story will come to a screeching halt, guys.

"...oh. Right." Umbreon muttered.

"Okay! Everyone! Get a couch, some blankets and pillows, a few candy canes, a tray of cookies, a Christmas tree, a fireplace, a Santa hat, a pile of Christmas movies and books, and a microphone!" Meloetta ordered.

Cyndaquil began rummaging through Nowhere and the other Pokémon crammed into the closet while Shuppet stood there, dumbfounded. And confuzzled. Umbreon, don't say a word.

"I'm not standing, I'm levitating. Umbreon, you are free to speak," Shuppet corrected. WAIT HEY!

"CONFUZZLED IS NOT A WORD!" Umbreon yelped.

...thanks, Umbreon. I REALLY needed to hear that.

"Was that sarcasm?" Umbreon asked suspiciously.

No! Now be quiet, because we've got a Christmas special to continue with!

Meanwhile, the other Pokémon were all gathered on the couch and the floor in front of the fireplace, watching The Polar Express and munching Christmas cookies.

"Togetherness," Dragonite sighed happily. "This is what Christmas is all about."

"Yes," Charizard sighed in reply, taking Dragonite's hand. "Indeed. Love and friendship."

"...those two found the eggnog, didn't they?" Ambipom sighed. Butterfree nodded solemnly.

"...And drank all that's left?" Glaceon added. Umbreon nodded solemnly.

"...well, at least we can be glad it wasn't Shuppet!" Cyndaquil said hopefully, and the other Pokémon nodded.

"WHEEEE!" Shuppet suddenly zipped into the room, dressed in Santa getup and riding a mini sleigh (they make those?!) and throwing Christmas cookies to everyone. "I HAVE FOUND THE TRUE MEANING OF CHRISTMAS! BE HAPPY AND LOVE EACH OTHER AND BE GENEROUS AND GRATEFUL!"

"...I take that back," Cyndaquil sighed. "Shuppet found some, too."

...

**Hooray! The true meaning of Christmas! **

**Annabeth: Merry Christmas! **

**Cutemon: Hug your Pikachu, guys! **

**Gary: um... a Pikachu? **

**Cutemon: Yep! **

**Gary: um... wouldn't the readers end up paralyzed and shocked senseless? **

**Cutemon: *grinning* Does it matter? **

**Link: Merry Christmas! MERRY CHRISTMAS! HUG A PIKACHU AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**Link, what's with the Santa hat? **

**Annabeth: ...And why is it... green...? **

**WE WILL NEVER KNOW! **

**Anyway, Merry (late) Christmas, hug a Pikachu like Cutemon said (and try not to die from being electrocuted in the process) and I will hopefully update soon! See ya! **


	6. The Room Next Door

**CHAPTER SIX: The Room Next Door **

…

"Hello and welcome to another episode of THE RANDOM ROOM!" Lopunny announced with flourish. She does everything with flourish.

"This ain't an episode, you Slowpoke. It's a CHAPTER." Umbreon corrected.

"Is 'Slowpoke' supposed to be an insult?" Ambipom frowned, confuzzled.

"KIT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! CONFUZZLED IS NOT A WORD!" Umbreon roared. Speaking of roaring, where have Charizard and Dragonite gone?

"Either into Nowhere or into the closet," Cyndaquil responded, frowning at the sentence above. "Those are the only possible places they could be, after all."

"Nuh-uh!" Piplup replied haughtily. "They could be in the Room Next Door!"

The entire Room went silent.

"True enough," Cyndaquil admitted.

More silence.

Silence is boring.

Very boring.

Silence… is… so… boring.

Why are we being silent again?

"Why are we being silent again?" Glaceon asked. Hey, wait a minute, you copied me! GLACEON! NOT AGAIN!

"We're playing the Quiet Game. You just lost." Chikorita told Glaceon.

"Um, so did you." Glaceon frowned.

Then Chikorita grabbed a polka-dot from out of Nowhere and slapped it onto Glaceon's face, which caused a high-pitched shriek from the Fresh Snow Pokémon, which caused all the other Pokémon to cover their ears, which caused the Pokémon from the Room Next Door to come over and – HEY WAIT A SECOND THERE ARE POKÉMON IN THE ROOM NEXT DOOR?!

"...Um, yes?" A small voice spoke up.

"Heeeeyy, is that a Kirlia?!" Ambipom's eyes widened. "She's BEAUTIFUL!"

"...Um, thanks." Kirlia frowned. "Uh... are you guys... okay...?"

Cyndaquil rolled her eyes. "No, of course we're not! Duh!"

Kirlia frowned. "Um, okay?" She looked over at Staravia. "Is that... a laptop?!"

Staravia looked up from trying to type without thumbs. Or fingers. Or hands. It's hard, let me tell you!

"Yeah," Staravia replied.

"Does it... have MINECRAFT?!" Kirlia gasped, her voice rising.

"I think so..." Staravia frowned.

"YUUUSSSS! MIIINNNEE!" Kirlia dive-bombed Staravia and grabbed the laptop. "MINE MINE MIIIIIINNNNEEEE!"

"Aaargh!" Staravia screeched as he was flung away by Kirlia. "Hey! HEY! MY LAPTOP!"

Kirlia laughed giddily. "My Minecraft!"

Charizard and Dragonite emerged from the Room Next Door. "Hey, you guys, that's a cool place in there!" Dragonite roared.

"YOU BET!" Charizard roared louder.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Dragonite roared even LOUDER.

"Really? Cool!" Lopunny bounded over, followed by Staravia and Butterfree.

"LET'S MOVE THERE!" Staravia yelled, surprising everyone.

"YEAAAAAHHHHH!" Shouted Butterfree and Lopunny.

They packed their bags and were gone in a flash.

"...well, tha' was quick," Ambipom observed, still wearing his cool shades from Christmas, and now talking in an Australian accent. WHAT THE - !

"Hey, aye do wha' aye wan'!" Ambipom replied.

"MINECRAFT MINECRAFT MINECRAFT MINECRAFT MINECRAFT!" Kirlia sounded even more giddy than before as she made block stuff and killed block animals and obsessed over blocks.

**Meanwhile, in the middle of Nowhere... **

Our friend Togie was reading over the story. "Hey... Is that... an OC of mine?!" Then a random mallet belonging to our other friend Cyndaquil clocked her on the head.

"HEY! CYNDAQUIL I WARNED YOU ONCE!" Togie yelled, before slamming down on the post button on her laptop and posting hundreds of baby pictures of Cyndaquil onto every social media site, EVER.

**Back in the Room... **

"AAAGGGHHHH!" Cyndaquil screamed. She dashed over to the closet and locked herself in.

A picture popped up on Staravia's - I mean Kirlia's - laptop, and Kirlia snorted."THAT'S baby Cyndaquil?!"

"AAAGGGGHHHH!" Cyndaquil screamed from inside the closet.

"Hey," Umbreon suddenly spoke up. "Kirlia, do you ever plan on going back to the Room Next Door?"

"Nope!" Kirlia replied cheerfully. "And I think your friends Lopunny, Staravia, and Butterfree won't be coming back here either!"

There was a pause.

"Oh," Glaceon said simply.

"Oh," Chikorita said simply.

Oh my Heartless, we know something's up if Chikorita isn't shrieking or squealing in some way, shape, or form!

"Oh my Heartless?" Oshawott frowned. "What kind of an expression is that?"

"I dunno. Meloetta, do you think it's cool?" Piplup piped up.

"Yes," Meloetta replied. "Kingdom Hearts is a great game!"

"I CHANGED MY MIND I LOVE THAT EXPRESSION!" Oshawott yelped.

"I LOVE IT MORE! KINGDOM HEARTS ROCKS! HEAR THAT, MELOETTA?!" Piplup yelped as well.

"...are those two okay?" Kirlia asked with a concerned frown.

"No," Glaceon replied truthfully. "But they never are... POLKA-DOTS!"

"They're never polka-dots?" Kirlia was even more confuzzled than before. "What in Arceus's name?!"

"KIT! CONFUZZLED IS NOT A WORD!"

Umbreon, be quiet. And, KIRLIA! LANGUAGE!

"...who was that?!" Kirlia seemed genuinely freaked out now.

"The author, also known as Kit." Umbreon sighed as he dragged his sister out of a pile of huge polka-dots. Waaaaaaaaiiiiiit, how did that pile get there in the first place?

"Polka-dots," Glaceon sighed happily.

"It was Glaceon's Christmas present," Umbreon sighed frustratedly. "And 'frustradedly' isn't a word either..."

STOP BEING MY ENGLISH TEACHER! ARGGGHHHH!

UMBREON used FRUSTRATION ATTACK!

KIT is now CONFUSED!

KIT fainted!

"Oh no," Ambipom groaned. "Somebody locate the nearest Author Center..."

...

**Annabeth: Author Center? **

**Yeah! Like a Pokémon Center, but for authors... **

**Gary: If you say so. Hey, what's this? *holds up piece of paper* **

**Umm, I don't know, actually. **

**Link: It's the list of authors that we fainted and got sent to the Author Center. **

**Hey! Reevee21 is on here! *yells into a microphone hooked up to speakers in PC Box 15* SORRY, REEVS!**

**Cutemon: Anyway, Link... WHY IN ARCEUS'S NAME WOULD YOU WRITE A LIST LIKE THAT?! **

**Link: I've got the Triforce of Courage, I do what I want. :D**

**Cutemon: ... **

**Annabeth: ... **

**Gary: ... **

**...um... **

**Cutemon: ...hug a Pikachu? **

**NO! DON'T! *hears much screaming as all the readers are shocked by the hug-hating Pikachu* ...too late... whatever, please leave a revieeeeewwwww before you are carted off to the Author Center! I really appreciate it, just like I am sure you appreciate being shocked senseless by Pikachu! :3 **


	7. Trigger Happy

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Trigger Happy **

**Hi guys! I know, it has been WAY too long, but I'm back at last. I think I'm going to try to come up with an update schedule of some sort, just so that I don't end up leaving this fic in the dust for three weeks again, as I have done a few times in the past... **

**Well, on with the story, I guess? **

**... **

"Trigger happy?" Glaceon frowned, glancing uncertainly up at the title. "What exactly do you mean by that...?"

Duh. I mean someone's going to get trigger happy.

"That sounds... dangerous..." Cyndaquil looked around worriedly. "Will we die?"

"Naw, hedgehog. We ain't allowed t' die. This 'ere fic is only rated K+, remember?" Ambipom replied as he hung from the ceiling and munching on a cookie. Wait, has he suddenly developed a... country accent? And did he just call Cyndaquil a hedgehog?!

"Hedgehog?!" Cyndaquil was appalled and greatly offended. Ooh, I used big words.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, you made it past kindergarten and you can use big words now." Kirlia, aka the Pokémon Next Door, rolled her yes. "But hey... where did that accent come from...?! And wait, why am I now the Pokémon Next Door?"

Because you came from the from next door, duh! Pinkdogtags came up with it. Why don't we call you PND for short?

"No!" PND complained. "HEY! FIX MY NAME!"

No can do, PND! Anyway... back to the subject of that cookie - HOLD ON! Where'd Ambipom even GET it from?!

"AMBIPOM!" I yelled, grabbing Link's sword and using it to chop a hole in the narrating platform. I then proceeded to jump down through it, landing in the Room.

"Hey!" Link yelped. "My sword!"

I ignored him. ^.^

"Okay, Mr. Pom, fess up. Where'd you get the cookie?" I seethed. Meanwhile, Link was seething because I stole his sword. I continued to ignore him. ^.^ He seethed some more. ^.^

"Jeez, Kit, no need to get all worked up! I just pulled it out of Nowhere! That's all!" Ambipom said quickly, as I was now all-in-his-face about the cookie, because he was defying my magic author powers... oh boy, here comes Shuppet yelling at Ambipom about his Nowhere...

There was a pause.

It was quite a looooooooooonnnnng pause.

Okay, that's it. The pause is over. Someone, break the silence already!

"...seriously?! No one? Fine then." I huffed. "I'll break the silence. WHERE IS SHUPPET?"

Everybody frowned. By now, Shuppet would've gotten all mad and yelled about how Nowhere belonged to HIM, and Ambipom shouldn't have been using it. But Shuppet had mysteriously disappeared.

Glaceon was pawing the ground nervously. "I have a feeling this won't end well."

"Considering the title, no, it won't," Meloetta agreed.

Piplup and Oshawott looked at each other, clearly worried.

"Oh no!" Chikorita squealed. "Shuppet's gonna do something insane! Involving the roller coaster!"

Umbreon's eyes widened in terror. Then he frowned in confuzzlement. "Wait, what makes you say that? And, Kit - "

He was interrupted by Chikorita, who was bouncing up and down. "Because! I! See! Him! Getting! Into! The! Roller! Coaster! Right! Now!"

Slowly, everyone turned to the roller coaster.

Shuppet was climbing into the roller coaster car, a giddy (and somewhat maniacal) grin plastered all over his face, while he held a Wii gun using telepathy.

"Oh, Arceus." Meloetta began to baaaaaaccckk awaaaaayyyyy sloowwwwlllyyyyy.

MELOETTA! LANGUAGE!

"Okay, okay, geez!" Meloetta huffed. "And wait, hold on, how are you narrating again! I thought you came down here off of the narrating platform and - " Meloetta stopped short when she saw that I wasn't where I had been standing a moment before. "Hey!"

Yep, I just used my magical author powers and now I'm back up here on the narrating platform.

Link sighed with relief. "And I've got my sword back."

Annabeth sighed with relief. "Wait, no I didn't. Why would I be sighing with relief, anyway?"

Cutemon folded her arms. "Kit said you sighed with relief. Therefore, you sighed with relief. Find something to be relieved about, and fast!"

"Um, okay. I'm relieved Percy isn't here." Annabeth amended.

And why is that, my dear?

"Don't call me that. And it's because if he WAS here, he'd lose his sanity." Annabeth replied nonchalantly.

"Too late!" Piplup shouted up to the narrating platform. He was messing around with a laptop, and also reading WGDitPC. "He's in Reevee's story, and he seems pretty insane to me."

Annabeth groaned.

Then Glaceon screamed.

Hmm, I wonder why she was screaming?

"Because SHUPPET HAS GONE TRIGGER HAAAAAAAPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYY!" Glaceon shrieked.

Everyone else screamed and dived for cover. Meanwhile, Shuppet was cackling like a maniac as he whizzed around on the roller coaster and shot lightning bolts out of his Wii gun.

Will the rest of the Random Room crew survive? Stay tuned to find out!

...

**I doubt this will end well. **

**Link: I'm with you on that one, Kit. *polishes sword* **

**Annabeth: Since when do you polish your sword? **

**Link: *shrugs* Since I felt like it. And besides, even if I did, you wouldn't know, Miss Demigod. **

**Annabeth: HEY! Just because my mom is Athena doesn't mean I can't play on a DS! ...that didn't even make sense. Whatever! I have played my share of Zelda games, Mister Hero of Trains! **

**Cutemon: *pouts* He's the hero of EVERYTHING. Give someone else a chance, will you, Link? **

**Link: Hey, it's not my fault I'm strikingly cute and a perfect candidate for being a hero and the main character of all my games! **

**Gary: You're starting to sound like me... **

**ANYWAY! Thank you to pinkdogtags for PND's new nickname ("It's Kirlia!" Nope, sorry.), I'll see y'all next chapter, and don't forget to hug your - **

**Everyone, including all of the Pokémon: NOOOOOO! **

**\- PIKACHU! **

**(Wow. This was the first chapter without a grammar-related comment from Umbreon, wasn't it? A new record. ^.^) **

**Umbreon: That's because you interrupted me halfway through my comment, Kit. =.= Why don't I finish that comment now, actually? Kit, must I remind you that - **

***ends chapter* **

**IN YO FACE, UMBREON! And my dear readers - bye for now! ~ **


	8. Hedgehogs and a Lot of OW!

**I swear, this is the longest chapter EVER... not counting the ones from my main fic - "The Ash Conspiracy: Down in Flames" - which I'd very much like if you read. That one has big chapters. ANYWAY, on with the story! **

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Hedgehogs and a Lot of "OW!" **

"AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!"

All of the Pokémon were screaming and running around the room as chaos unfolded. The cause of this chaos... was...

_Shuppet. _

_"HAAALALLLLLLLLLAAALLLLLLPPPPPP!" _Yelled the Pokémon.

Cutemon was eating popcorn and enjoying the show.

I shoved Cutemon onto the scene, just for fun!

_"HHHAAAAAALALALLLAAAAAAAALLLLPPPPPPPPP!" _Yelled Cutemon. ^·^ Gotcha, Cute of the Mon!

Shuppet was now shooting hedgehogs out of his Wii gun. Wait, what?! I thought it was lightning bolts!

"Well, it was," Percy Jackson put in. Wait, PERCY is in here?!

"Yes," Percy continued. "I'm taking a mini-vacation from Box 15 because I had to go on a quest to bring back Zeus's master bolt. Again." He glared at Shuppet, who grinned.

"So, apparently your maniacal Pokémon took Zeus's master bolt and was using it to fire mini ones out of his Wii gun." Percy finished.

Meloetta clapped. "Nice job, Shuppet. How'd you manage to pull it - AAAGGGGHHHH!" That last part was because Shuppet had resumed firing hedgehogs everywhere.

"PERCY, HAAAAALLLLLP UUUUSSSSSSS!" Piplup and Oshawott shrieked in unison, before stopping to glare at each other, then run around screaming again.

But Percy had vanished.

"Well, ah guess 'e went back to Box 15," Ambipom shrugged. That accent again...

Shuppet was still whizzing around on the roller coaster, shooting out hedgehogs from his Wii gun.

Cyndaquil shot out of the gun.

"HEY!" She shrieked. "I AM NOT A HEDGEHOG!"

A Quilava shot out next. "It never works, sis. Just watch out for the rings."

"Rings?" Cyndaquil was confused. "Wait, where did you come from?"

"Good ol' PC Box 15," Quilava sighed. "Back where Zoroark chased me around and put Sonic rings all over me because I look like a hedgehog, apparently..."

Cyndaquil's eyes widened. She patted Quilava's back. "I feel you, bro."

Then he vanished in a proof of smoke and went back to Box 15.

Sonic shot out next.

Then a bunch of other hedgehogs shot out, prickling everybody with their pricklers.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW MAKE IT STOOOPPPPPP OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW NOT THE HEDGEHOOOGGGGGSSSS OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OH THE PAIN OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW HAAAAALLLLLPPPP MEEEE OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW NOOOOO I SWEAR I AM GOING TO DIE NOW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW WHAT THE FUDGE IS GOING ON OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW IT HUUUUURRRRRRTTTSSSS OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" All the Pokémon screamed. Or roared, in Charizard's and Dragonite's cases.

Then it was over, and Shuppet was gone, and the hedgehogs had miraculously disappeared.

"Well, that was sudden..." Glaceon mused.

Dun, dun, dun! Dun dunna dun-dun-dun! Dunnadunnadunnadunna dun-DA-DA-DUUUNNNNN!

**Umbreon scowled. "Kit, seriously! 'Dunna' and '**Dunnadunnadunnadunna' and 'DUUUNNNNN' are not words! They have red squiggly lines under them, see?!"

I jumped down from the narrating platform and stomped over to Umbreon, my Imperial Gold Pen in my hand.

"HEY!" Link yelped. "KIT, STOP STEALING MY SWORD!"

I looked up, 'cause yeah, maybe I used Link's sword to carve a hole in the floor of the narrating platform again. "Sorry, Link..." I mumbled as I tossed his sword up to him. There was a loud _clang! _but I ignored it.

"Okay, Umbreon," I seethed. "Now you're going to pay for all those stupid grammar corrections you make!"

Chikorita suddenly hopped onto my head. "Wha - !" I blinked, looking up at Chikorita. "Um. Hi." I was seriously getting annoyed now.

"Hi!" Chikorita squealed. "What's that?" She reached out and poked my pen. "OWWIE! IT BURNS!"

She was right: smoke was beginning to curl off of the pen. "Oh, yeah, did I mention that when I'm super-duper-mad or annoyed, I can spontaneously combust, and if I'm touching something, it can, too?"

Chikorita blinked and jumped off.

"ARRIGHT UMBREON, THIS IS IT, SAY YOUR LAST WORDS!" I screeched, hefting my IG pen.

"KIT WAIT STOP NO KIT STOP NO WAIT KIT NO STOP KIT _**STTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!" **_ Dragonite yelled. She leaped in between Shuppet and my pen. "Kit, this is K+ rated! Don't you forget that, now!"

All right, all right, fine. Whatever. *yawns* are we done yet?

Meloetta blinked. "Kit, did you just - "

Use my magical author powers and get back up to the narrating platform and now I'm back as a narrator again, and no longer a character, at least not for now? Yes I did, Melly.

"Did you just call me - ?"

'Melly'? Yes, I did.

"HEY, has anybody seen Charizard and the PND?" Glaceon suddenly asked.

"IT'S KIRLIA!" A faraway voice yelled.

"No... but I hear them... at least, I hear the PND." Piplup frowned.

"Me, too," Oshawott nodded. "Maybe Charizard's with her?"

"Well, where even ARE they?!" Cyndaquil asked impatiently.

"Well, ah sure don' know." Ambipom shrugged. He slid his sunglasses down like one of those cool detectives would. "But ah thank we oughter go an' find 'em."

"Yes!" Chikorita squealed. "I smell a multi-chapter special adventure! And a cookie!"

As if on cue, a cookie dropped onto her head, and she ate it. "YUMMY!"

...

**Well, that's that. A multi-chapter special! It's here at last! **

**Annabeth: ...I can't believe Percy was here and I didn't get to kiss him. **

**Well, why didn't you? **

**Annabeth: ...Gary was restraining me the whole time. **

**Gary: Come on, Annabeth. I couldn't let you because it's a K+ rated fic! If it were Rick Riordan writing, this would be T, it would be way better written, the rest of us wouldn't be here, it wouldn't be nearly as random, Kit would be a reader and reviewer, not the author, and you'd get to kiss Perc. But this ain't that, and so you can't kiss him. **

**Link: He makes a fair point. *polishing his sword* **

**Annabeth: *scowling at Link* You're doing that just to spite me, now, aren't you? **

**Link: *nods* Yep. **

***a car smashes through the wall* **

**Everyone: ! **

**Looks like our ride's here! **

**Everyone: *stares* **

**Aw, come on, guys! Every multi-chapter adventure special needs a car to carry the author and narrators while the characters suffer the adventure with no luxuries! **

**Charizard: *uses Flamethrower* **

**...A FEW MINUTES LATER... **

**Wow, that was an impressive explosion. *whistles in awe* **

**Cutemon: *sighs* Looks like we'll be going on the adventure WITH the Pokémon now. **

**Oh, well. It's probably for the best, anyway... **

**Gary: And that would be WHY? **

**Because none of us here is old enough to drive. **

**Link: *ahem* **

**You don't count, Link. I've seen Zelda drive. I don't want you to wreck us. **

**Link: Aw, come on! Just because Zelda can't drive doesn't mean I can't! **

**Yes it does. Sorry, bud! ANYWAY, hug a Pikachu and REVIEEEWWWW! **

**(I think I need to add insurance for death by Pikachu or something like that to my bill... oh, well... try not to die while I get things sorted out! After that, I don't care!) **


	9. The Wilderness Next Door - Part 1

**Time for that multi-chapter adventure! **

**Gary: This won't end well, will it? **

**Annabeth: Who knows? Now, INTO THE TRUCK! **

**Cutemon: But Annabeth… our car was exploded by Charizard's - *eyes go wide* **

***grins* Oh, Cutemon, did I mention that I enlisted Ana Marie's help? **

**Cutemon: Ana? You mean that girl with the ice cream truuuu… OH. **

**Link: *walks in, polishing sword* Hey guys. What's with the ice cream truck? …and Kit, what's with the maniacal grin? I thought that was Shuppet's thing… **

…

**CHAPTER NINE: The Wilderness Next Door - Part 1 **

…

"I'm scared…" Oshawott whispered, clinging to Dragonite's tail.

"Dude, seriously. GET OFF ME!" Dragonite roared. She can't even go one sentence without roaring, can she?

"NOPE!" Dragonite roared, proving my point. "Now, Oshawott, GET OFF ME!"

The reason Oshawott was clinging to Dragonite's tail in terror was that all 10 of the Pokémon from the Room were preparing for a (possibly dangerous) journey into the Room Next Door to search for Kirlia I mean, the PND and Charizard, who had both mysteriously disappeared. And Oshawott wasn't looking too excited about the trip, either.

At Dragonite's fearsome roar, Oshawott hastily (though reluctantly) detached himself from her and stood, shaking, near the door of the room. Piplup came over and patted him on the back.

"S'okay, bro," Piplup said. "Be brave for Melly."

Meloetta looked up sharply. "It's Meloetta!"

"I-I mean Meloetta!" Piplup amended. Melly shouldn't be mad at Piplup, though. I came up with the nickname, after all!

Meloetta glared up at the narrating platform, where I was gleefully typing up the chapter. Don't forget to call her Melly, folks!

"All right, all right," Link grumbled. "Can we just get on with the adventure already?"

"RIGHT!" Ambipom shouted. "C'mon, y'all, we gawt to git out there lookin' for mah darlin' Kirlia!"

"Your 'darling Kirlia'?" Glaceon cocked her head.

Umbreon poked her. "You KNOW he's got a crush on the PND, sis."

Glaceon nodded. "I know. But still."

OOOOO-KAY! ENOUGH OF THAT! LET'S GO ON AN ADVENTURE!

"YEAAAAHHH!" The other Pokémon yelled in response. Even Oshawott, with newfound courage (due to his wish to please Meloetta), yelled along.

That's when we burst in through the wall.

The wall came crashing down as Ana's ice cream truck slammed through it. Ana was driving, and I was riding shotgun – it's my story, so of course I get shotgun!

We tumbled out of the truck, most looking dizzy and a little green. Except Link – he was already dressed from head to toe in green. You just don't get greener than Link. ANYWAY…

"So, how come an eleven-year-old ice cream fanatic was driving instead of me or Link, when I happen to be seventeen and Link looks at least sixteen?" Annabeth groaned.

"As for Link, well, I've seen Zelda drive, and I'm not taking my chances, as I mentioned last chapter," I replied. "And as for you… well, I don't know. You didn't say anything about it last chapter, and I guess it's more fun when an eleven-year-old is the one driving. Especially after the ride we just had – that was AWESOME!"

"No, it wasn't," Gary grumbled. "It was more like terrifying, actually."

"Exactly!" I replied gleefully. "That's synonymous with AWESOME!"

Cutemon leaped out of the back of the truck, her face covered in chocolate ice cream. "That stuff is SO GOOD," she said, drooling all the while.

Then Dragonite kicked down the door to the Room Next Door.

"Okay, everybody, let's GO!" She roared.

All of the Pokémon raced into the Room Next Door.

"Why are we going in there again?" Umbreon whispered to Glaceon.

"The title says there's a wilderness in there, and wildernesses are usually where adventures happen," she answered promptly. Umbreon nodded. It wasn't the best reasoning, but we typically don't have good reasoning here in the Room anyway, so it didn't matter.

"Look over there!" Cyndaquil piped up, pointing at the wilderness in the corner of the Room Next Door.

"Ana, get us into that wilderness!" I yelled. "FULL SPEED AHHEEAAAAADDD!"

The narrators' ice cream truck zipped into the wilderness and was gone, just like that.

"Why are they going ahead of us again?" Umbreon asked.

"So they can be narrators and narrate bad stuff and obstacles and things for us," Cyndaquil responded with a sigh.

"Yay!" Chikorita squealed while munching on a cookie, which she had pulled out of Nowhere.

"HEY! THAT'S MY NOWHERE!" Shuppet roared.

"Yay!" Chikorita squealed, still munching her cookie. Shuppet growled in his throat but chose to ignore her.

"Okay, well, let's go into the woods!" Glaceon suggested.

"YEEEAAAAAHH!" The Pokémon shouted.

And they plunged into the wilderness.

…

**Welp, that's it! The beginning of the adventure! **

**Link: This is a frightening start. **

**What do you mean by that…? **

**Annabeth: He means that we just plunged into a wilderness in an ice cream truck driven by an eleven-year-old. And I agree with him. **

**Link: *nods* **

…**you make a fair point. **

**Gary: *sighs* Well, I guess let's hope to survive. I have a feeling that I might die, though. You've got a nasty habit of killing me in your fics, Kit… **

**Heheheh. I do, don't I? **

**Gary: *rolls eyes* **

**Cutemon: ANYWHO, stay tuned for more of our adventures, and don't forget to review and HUG A PIKACHU! **

**Faraway voice in the distance: AAAAUUUGGGGHHH! **

…**that sounded like Reevee… **


	10. The Wilderness Next Door - Part 2

**HALP ME! **

**I'm in a truck with an eleven-year-old driving and a tiny pink rabbit going ice cream crazy as we're driving at 136 miles per hour through an unexplored wilderness! AAAUUUGGHHH! **

**Kit: ANNABETH! Give the computer BACK! **

…**fine…**

* * *

**All right, it's me again, as in, I'm Kit and I'm back on the computer… Annabeth took it and added that little segment up there… now, I need to start the chapter! (And I'm sorry that I suck and didn't update for two(three?) months… hehe… but hey I'm back!) **

…

**CHAPTER TEN: The Wilderness Next Door - Part 2 **

…

Dragonite trudged through the muddy terrain, feeling extremely annoyed.

"Yo, Dragonite, why're you annoyed?" Meloetta asked casually.

"Did you just say 'Yo'?" Dragonite blinked, still feeling extremely annoyed.

"Mhm," Meloetta replied casually. "So, yo, Dragonite! Why are you annoyed?"

"Um. I'm not annoyed." Dragonite looked away, still feeling REALLY REALLY EXTREMELY ANNOYED.

"Yes, you are! Kit said so, and in all caps, too!" Oshawott jumped in. Piplup nodded.

"Argh! It's, like, NO SECRETS ALLOWED in this place!" Dragonite roared, even more annoyed than before.

"What even IS this place?" Glaceon wondered aloud. Cyndaquil frowned thoughtfully.

"It's the Wilderness Next Door," she supplied. "Yeah, that sounds right. The Wilderness Next Door!"

HEY! I told you I'm the only one who's allowed to name things in here!

"Oh, yeah?" Umbreon challenged, for he is always looking to spite me… "Just watch this." He grabbed a random seashell and said: "This here is the SEASHELL OF BEAUTIFUL BEATIFULNESS!"

No! BAD UMBREON! And, hey, where'd you pull that out of? Was it out of Nowhere?

"OOHH!" Chikorita suddenly squealed. She had found a huge mound of beautiful, sparkling seashells. Okay, so let's assume that she didn't pull all those out of Nowhere, unless maybe she ran across Shuppet's personal collection…

Shuppet went pale. "I-I d-don't h-h-have a p-personal collection of s-seashells…" he whispered. Okay, we'll check that out in a later chapter. For now, it looks like our friends have run across a huge beach with a huge demigod party taking place on it!

"Woo hoo!" Glaceon yelled, running for the beach. "PLAY TIME! THANKS, KIT!"

Back in the truck with the other narrators, I grinned evilly.

"Oh crud," Oshawott muttered, glancing at the above sentence.

"Hey, we never found out why you were annoyed, Dragonite," Meloetta pointed out.

"I'm annoyed because Charizard went and got his butt LOST IN THE WILDERNESS!" Dragonite roared, stomping down the beach and startling a few demigods.

"WHOA!" Connor Stoll yelped.

"YIKES!" His brother Travis also yelped.

"YOU FREAKING STUPID DRAGON THING!" Clarisse La Rue shouted, hefting her electric spear.

CLARISSE! USE NICER LANGUAGE, PLEASE!

The beach went quiet.

"Who was that?" someone asked.

Back in the truck, Annabeth was feeling really nervous. "Why'd you send them into a beach party full of EVERYONE I KNOW?! This could ruin me!"

"I know," I replied casually. "Now. Back to narrating."

Oshawott shifted uncomfortably. "It, erm, totally wasn't our friend Kit who is narrating the book you're in and happens to be half insane. Not at all."

Half insane?! Only HALF insane?!

"Forget it," Piplup muttered. "She's all the way insane."

Thank you. :D

Meanwhile, the demigods seemed to be getting fidgety. Clarisse, I remind you again – nicer language!

Clarisse gulped. "Uh… are you… like, a goddess or something?"

"No," Chikorita piped up. "She's just an all-powerful being called an author who can control anything and everything within the story." She paused. "Okay, maybe she is a goddess… or at least very similar to one…"

Suddenly, Zeus ate pie.

"Wha – huh?" Cyndaquil cried as she watched the Lord of the Skies munch on cherry pie. "What's he doing?"

"I'm eating pie, mortal!" Zeus responded. Then he noticed that Cyndaquil wasn't human. "Wait. Are you mortal?"

"Uhhh…" Cyndaquil started. Then she became immortal. "Wait what?!" As the author, of course, I'm allowed to do this… "O-oh…" she stammered. Then she grinned. "No, Zeus, I ain't mortal! In fact, I can kill you with my Fire Blast attack if I wanted to!"

Zeus frowned. "Good luck with that." He continued to eat pie.

Suddenly, a giant orange winged thing slammed into the ground.

"Did a dragon just fall from the sky?!" Leo yelped.

"Yes," Percy replied tiredly. Oh, look, it's Percy! "Believe me, that's nothing… compared to Box 15."

"Well, WHY did a dragon just fall from the sky?!" Leo demanded, ignoring the WGDitPC reference.

"Uhh…"

The dragon stood up. Believe it or not, it was… Charizard!

Charizard used Flamethrower on all the demigods.

"Oh, so I'm not the only one who prefers them barbecued?" Zeus asked, sounding mildly surprised.

Charizard rolled his eyes. "No, Cloud Face." Then he poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

"WHAT THE – "CLOUD FACE"?!" Zeus roared.

"WHAT THE – CHARIZARD GET YOUR BIG ORANGE BUTT BACK HERE!" Dragonite roared.

Suddenly, the beach disappeared and was replaced by… snow. A snow-covered mountain top.

"…crud," Umbreon muttered. "Really, Kit?"

And Shuppet, maniacal as he was… well, he was _laughing_.

…

**Annabeth: Wow. Just wow. Three months?! **

**Oh, be quiet… **

**Link: … **

**What's up, Link? **

**Link: *polishes sword* **

**Annabeth: *rolls eyes* **

**Cutemon: Well at least we didn't have to see how horribly a Valentine's Day Special would've turned out. **

**Gary: Very true. **

**Aw, come on guys! It would've been fun! **

**Link: Hug a Pikachu (or maybe an Eevee) and don't forget to review and goodbye! **

**Aw come on Link! There's more fun to be had in this awesome a/n! **

**Link: Exactly my point. *ends chapter* **


End file.
